


One Fine Day

by wigglebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Frustration, Team Free Will, drunk!Cas, human!Cas, unrealistic police interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglebox/pseuds/wigglebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had a bad day<br/>Police officers are cockblocks<br/>But at least it had a happy ending. </p>
<p>SPN WRITING CHALLENGE: November | "Ticket"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Day

Questioning the widow at the house took longer than Dean expected. He and Cas wound up weaving through traffic to get across town before the morgue closed.

It was a simple case, most likely just a homicidal ghost that had a bone to pick with local residents. Cas suggested the thing attached itself to a pair of keys in the widow’s house. This was the second case since Cas decided to be human, and Dean wanted to start him off light, thoroughly happy that Cas seemed to be taking it on easier than before.  

Life’s harder when you can’t fly around or heal yourself.

They were 20 minutes away and needed to make it in 10 with Sam already there waiting. Dean pressed on the gas a bit more. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cas glance at the speedometer.

“I know what I’m doing” Dean reassured.

Cas sighed and shook his head before looking back out the window.

There was more ease to Cas now he was human. Maybe because he worked out the kinks during the first time around; maybe because it was Cas choice now. But now, every time Dean looked, Cas seemed more relaxed. Like he finally had a section of life reserved just for him.

Dean looked over and a warmth bloomed in his chest. Cas had his coat folded carefully in his lap, his hands gently resting on top. His neck craned as he rested his head against the window, and his eyes drooping. Cas still hasn’t mastered sleeping. Dean is trying to help with that, in the best way he knows how.

His foot pressed down on the gas.

Cas woke himself up just a bit. He craned his neck more looking out the window at the passing houses.

“Are we almost there?”

“Yeah, probably another five minutes if I don’t hit any lights.”

Cas said nothing. Dean looked over again and took in the quick image of a bare neck fenced by a too tight collar. He wanted to just take his fingers off the wheel and reach over -

A bright flash of red and blue lights illuminated their faces and Dean sat up alert in a panic, like awakened from a sleepy dream.

_Shit_.

A burst of laughter mixed with the sirens and Dean glared at Cas laughing his ass off.

“Glad you find this so funny.”

The officer took his sweet time walking over to the car. He cleared his throat and leaned down.

“License and registration please.”

Dean reached over to grab his papers from the glove compartment, and took in Cas’s smug face.

Cas’s knees took some damage glove box and Dean smiled at the officer as politely as he could when he returned with a ticket in hand.

Dean went 35 miles over the speed limit.

They never met Sam at the morgue.

— 

****  
  


Two hours later, Dean was speeding again. Cas frantically googling train station addresses where their murderous _not ghost but shapeshifter_ asshole was going to pop up. Sam was in the backseat rifling through town maps and papers trying to scramble together a pattern.

“Bonaventure. He’s at  Bonaventure!” He rushed, throwing a map aside and taking out a city sewer map grid. Paper hit Dean in the face and he shoved it out of his face.

“If we go to Bonaventure when he’s actually going to Northington then more people are gonna die Sammy. I need a full confirmation on  —“

“Bonaventure!” Sam all but screamed in Dean’s ear.  

Cas started to tap in Bonaventure on the phone, when Dean, pushing another map out of his face, saw a large orange cone indicated a raised catch basin. He swerved violently to avoid crippling his car.

The phone jumped out of Cas’s hand and dropped on the floor beneath Dean’s legs.

Within half a second, without a word, Cas leans over and shoved his arm under Dean’s legs to fish out his phone.

Dean could feel his cheeks burning as Cas arm brushed against his thigh. He just hoped Sam couldn’t see —

An amused face greeted Dean in the reflection of his rearview mirror.

Cas wasn’t moving.

“Dude where’s the phone?” he asked as he moved his legs just a little bit more. He wished he didn’t do that as he lifted his right leg up a little bit, taking his foot off the gas to hide the growing boner because _Jesus Christ Cas_ —

“ _DEAN_! RIGHT!” Sam yelled from the backseat as they rapidly approached a closed railroad crossing. Everyone fell to their left, hard, as Dean spun the wheel. Sam slammed his shoulder into the window, and Cas took a face-plant into Dean's crotch. Dean jumped and Cas scrambled and got up only to sway more when Dean corrected the trajectory of the car.

Cheeks burning, ears warm, Dean frantic…

Red lights filled the car and Dean’s stricken face. Sam and Cas whipped their heads around and see a police car right behind them. Dean sighed, and pulled over.

Cas hid his mouth behind the back of his hand and he started to shake with laughter as he turned his head away. Sam shoved as many of the maps and publics works papers under Cas’s seat as possible. Dean hung his head in annoyance.

“License and registration please.”

—-

****  
  


Cas as a hammered Angel was vastly different from Cas as a hammered human. Drunk, angel Cas was bitter, angry, and defeatist. Drunk, human Cas, with only a few drinks in him, was grabby, chatty, and _very_ horny.

They dropped in the local bar scene after they successfully took out the shapeshifter. It wasn’t an out of the ordinary hunt, and nothing bad happened, but it was a job well done so why not go get a few drinks.

At least Sam and Cas did. Dean, having bad luck with cops that day, resigned to having only one drink. Besides, he got to watch as Cas and Sam descended into laughing fits over the lady at the train station who had a neon green fake fur coat.

Dean wound up half carrying Sam to the car. Cas following close behind him, grabbing onto Dean’s jacket to steady himself. Dean focused on breathing easy. He’s been worked up all day and now a warm and sleep body pressed against him.

Logistically, pulling a lethargic, drunk Sam out of the front seat was easier, so Dean ordered Cas to the back. Which he thought would be fine. He wouldn’t see Cas, ergo, no distractions while driving.

Clearly a mistake.

On the way back to the motel, Sam fell into his drunken sleep. And Cas realized he had unfettered access to Dean.

“You should put on your seatbelt.” Dean scolded, hushed and easy.

Cas ignored the suggestion, and leaned forward and rested his chin on the seat beside Dean’s head.

“So— _so_ do you know why? I was laughing all day?” Cas murmured. Dean felt a shiver go down his spine, “You look so -- so damn funny when you get flustered.”

Dean at least had the auto-pilot sense to remember to use his signal, and to match the speed limit on the sign. Cas hands snaked in from behind and wound up in Dean’s hair. He leaned his elbows on the top of the seat and brought his lips close to Dean’s ear.

“I saw you watching me all day. You don’t think I wasn’t all that on purpose?”

A shudder and a sigh and Cas pulled gently at Dean’s hair and buried his face into the crook of his neck the best he could.

“I might have trouble sleeping tonight.” Cas whispered, then hiccuped. “Do you… r’member…three weeks ago when we were in the backseat and you wore my coat? And you were so _desperate_ …”

Dean’s eyes dropped slightly, allowing himself to get lost in the warm, sleepy sensations of a drunk Cas trying to seduce him while he was behind the wheel.

The car drifted to the left, over the double yellow line. Dean dragged the wheel and guided it back to the proper side, only to let it drift once more as Cas continued his ministrations. Cas smiled against his neck.

A _whoop whoop_ of a siren mixed with the music and for the third time that night, a spotlight and red lights filled the interior of the car.

Dean slammed his hand down on the wheel, in anger or frustation he couldn’t even tell anymore, and Cas fell back into his seat laughing.

The police officer assumed Dean had been drinking judging by his driving. It didn’t help that as Dean left the car, he stumbled a bit, trying to hide his stupid stupid fucking boner now was not the time. He agreed to take a breathalyzer to speed things along and he was cleared with a warning, which Dean expressed thanks for.

Dean hopped back in the car and drove off.

He didn’t dare look in his rearview mirror. He didn’t want to see Cas splayed out in the backseat, in his drunken play state.

In three hours Dean would be back in the same position he was three weeks ago. He’d be back, all bare but the trench coat over his shoulders. Cas would be flushed beneath him, clutching desperately at his own coat. Dean would feel his nails through the fabric.

They would be very _close, so so so fucking close keep going keep —_ and a flashlight would shine into the car, resulting in a ticket for indecent exposure. But luckily the police officer let them be, and they had 5 minutes to finish and leave.

Three minutes later, Dean would Come hard, face buried in Cas’s neck. Cas would finish a few moments after with a soft “I love you” falling from his lips, knowing Dean still wasn’t in the position to say it back and that was okay.

Cas slept fine that night.

**  
**Dean burned all the tickets.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SPN writing challenge!   
> The tumblr is here: http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you to Trimcoast for being so amazing again and putting me in my grammar place!
> 
> I had fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
